


what if one day you treated me like human

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Han and Leia adopt Finn. Ben's not... fraternal.





	what if one day you treated me like human

 

'Ugh,' says Ben, when Finn comes into his room with flowers and a GET WELL SOON! balloon. 'Don't tell me those are for _me_.'

Rey shoots him a milk-curdling glower, then fixes her face into a neutral mask when Finn, floundering, turns to her and says, 'Um--here you go, Rey. I. um. I hope you feel better soon!'

'I think I might vomit if I stay here much longer,' Rey says seriously. 'Call me when you need me, Finn.' She shoots a poisonous look at Ben and stalks out.

'How did you even find out about this?' Ben demands. 'What, are you stalking me now?'

Finn's face drops. 'No, Mom told me at dinner--your phone was dead and I--she-- we were all really worried!'

'Yea, I'm sure she was worried,' Ben drawls, 'that's why she's here, fussing all over me. It's embarrassing, really.'

Finn gives him a split-second look of disdain. It's enough to stop Ben cold.

'You threw her out,' Finn says, not quite looking him in the eyes. 'She says she came to see you and you threw her out.'

'And you thought _you_ would come here,' says Ben, dry-mouthed, 'and I'd, what? Welcome you with open arms?' His heart is pounding.

Finn shrugs, shaking his head. Ben's never seen him make this face before. 'I don't know what I was expecting, Ben.' He comes over and puts his phone on the little bedside table. 'It's fully charged. You can call Dad when they discharge you. Bye.'

'What,' Ben calls after him, 'you're not gonna stay? And here I thought you cared.'

Finn whips around, chest heaving, and Ben can see that's he on the verge of tears. 'I _don't_ care,' Finn says, hotly. 'You can just die all alone, for all I care!'

'Die of a broken arm, huh,' Ben says. 'I think modern medicine has advanced a bit beyond that. God, come here. Are you seriously crying over this? You're so pathetic.'

'We were,' Finn says, wiping his face roughly on his coat sleeve, 'we were really worried, Ben! We thought you were-- we thought you were--' And he makes a sad little sobbing noise in his throat.

Ben's heart does something funny. 'Well, I'm fine, now, aren't I?' he says. His eyes land on the box of tissue on his bedside table, and he shoves it insistently at Finn. 'Here, blow your nose. Blow your nose! Fuckin' ridiculous.'

Finn scoffs into a clump of tissues. 'S-sorry I'm so ridiculous,' he says, muffled. 'I'll try not to get my feelings all over you.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inter-sibling abuse of all kinds towards adoptees is vastly under-reported. Imagine how that would shatter your perception of home, of trust and honesty and intimacy.


End file.
